


Izindaba

by santigold96



Series: Okufanele ngikwenze [5]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Chinuk Wawa
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:28:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26417971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Series: Okufanele ngikwenze [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1902283





	Izindaba

Njengoba ntambama kuhlwa, uJaime Lannister wayezizwa engcono kakhulu; wayethole iphakethe lamakhishi adliwe uhhafu ekhabethe lakhe futhi azange abe mancane kabi, wayekhahlela imbongolo ku-Call of Duty, futhi, wacabanga, ephenya kokuphakelayo kwakhe kwe-Facebook ngenkathi iphunga elimnandi lespaghetti linyuka kusuka ezansi ngenhla komfantu ongaphansi komnyango wakhe, izithombe zesikhokhelo esisha uBrandon Stark ayezithumele zibukeka zithembisa. UJaime uzelule kamnandi emicamelweni yakhe, ephenya futhi ephenya kwi-Apple netbook elinganiselwe emadolweni amajini akhe - umklami kodwa edabula; isibonelo esivelele sokuthi wayewazisa kangakanani umcebo omningi womndeni wakhe - wabe eseqaphela okuthile kokuphakelayo kwakhe ayengakuqondi ngempela.

URobert Baratheon usebudlelwaneni noCersei Lannister.

Ini?

Uncike phambili, waciphiza iscreen, waxubha izinwele zakhe ezimhloshana, wabe esethayipha igama likadadewabo, echofoza ekhasini lakhe. Futhi yebo, eduze kwenkinobho 'yabangane', ngokusobala - Ebudlelwaneni. Ehwaqabele, amehlo anciphile ngenxa yokudideka, uJaime uncike ngaphesheya kombhede ocingweni lakhe, waphumula elele ngaphansi kwesibani sakhe se-kilter, futhi, ngasizathu simbe, esikhundleni sokuvuka embhedeni ahambe akhulume noCersei, egumbini lakhe eceleni kwakhe, waswayipha inombolo ukuze ashayele uzakwabo. Wathatha. Ngaphambi kokuba uRobbie Baratheon athole ngisho nesikhathi sokuphuma ngevila 'hey', uJaime wayephezu kwakhe, edidekile emangele. "Kusukela nini ujola nodadewethu?"

Athule. Uhlobo oluthile lokushwabana. "O, yini, ngiyaxolisa, bengidla iMars Bar. Njengoba yangicela ukuthi sizikhiphe ngoLwesihlanu ebusuku sixoxa ngomqhafazo ehoreni noma yini edlule." Imisindo yokuhlafuna. "Ngani?"

"Akunasizathu, hawu, ngivele ngakubona kuFacebook. Lokho bekushesha ukwenza isimemezelo sobudlelwano - nixoxe ngokulambisa. Sekuvele kungubudlelwano futhi anikaze niphume? Lokho kuyisiphukuphuku."

Wayengamcabanga nje uRobert ehlehla ngaleyonsini ehlekisayo yakhe komunye umkhawulo womugqa. "Manje? Ngiyamazi, uyangazi, sesikhulume kancane, futhi ushisa bhe."

"Mfowethu, cha. Ngudadewethu lowo."

"Cha kimi ukuthandana naye noma cha kimi ukumbiza ngokuthi uyashisa?"

"Cha kuwe uma umbiza ngokuthi uyashisa, amaHele ayisikhombisa, ngicela siyishintshe indaba, ngicela. Nokho, bengicabanga ukuthi uyayithanda leyo Lyanna Stark?"

"Yebo, kunjalo, kusobala ukuthi uzinze enkosini. Inkosana enegazi. Kuzofanele uhambe. Usale kahle." Futhi ulayini uchofoze ufile. Kuhle. Udadewabo nomunye wabangani bakhe abakhulu. Kuyamangalisa. Yize, wayecabanga ukuthi, ukube wayemazi uCersei, wayenezisusa zangaphandle zokwenza amalungiselelo ngokuzumayo nomfana ayengakaze abonise ntshisekelo kuye. Wazwela ngoRobert, ngempela wakwenza - uJaime uqobo wayengakaze ubudlelwano (noma ukuchobozwa, ngalolo daba) obuthathe isikhathi eside ukwedlula i-mento, kepha uRobert wayemphethe kabi udadewabo omncane womngani wakhe omkhulu, uNed. (Umngani omkhulu kaRob, kwakunguye. Ngandlela thile uJaime wayengeke akwazi ukumela u-Eddard Stark, futhi ngokufanayo.) Wamdabukela - uLyanna wanqunywa ngenkani ngoRhaegar Targaryen, indodana kaPrincipal Aerys T, yingakho aqanjwa igama lokuthi 'inkosana'. Ngendlela enobungani impela - uRhaegar wayekhanga ngokwedlulele futhi enethalente ngokweqile; ukaputeni wabafana uWesteros Dragons, noma ngabe amahlebezi ahlebela ukuthi wayezinikele kakhulu eqenjini lakhe.

Kunoma ikuphi, udadewabo manje wayesethandana nodrako wakubo, futhi uJaime wayengabaza ngobuqotho ukuthi wayengamsebenziseli nje ukuthola ezinye izindlela noma enye. Yilokho uCersei - inhloko ye-cheerleader, ngeshwa - akwenza ngobudlelwano, lokho akubheka njengabo. Ekhala, uJaime uvale incwadi yakhe yenetha wazisunduzela embhedeni, wavula umnyango ngaphandle kokubhikisha kwawo, wangena egumbini lokulala laseCersei elibomvu negolide, ayehleli kulo embhedeni wakhe, enezinto ezithile zokuhlukanisa izinzwane sebenzisa, ujikijela amandla ocingweni lwakhe kwesinye isilima noma kwesinye.

"Cersei."

Ayikho impendulo. Wavele wamgqolozela wabe esebuyela emuva kuzinzipho zakhe ezimanzi, ezibomvu, njengokungathi ubukhona bakhe abusho lutho kuye.

"Cersei."

Lutho.

"Cersei, mthakathi wena."

UJaime ulangazelele umcamelo, wathwesa umaki isitaki esasinqwabelene kubhasikidi wokuwasha ngasemnyango, wasibeka ngamandla akhe onke ewele lakhe, owakhwaza kakhulu, waliphonsa ngonya kuye ezigqokeni zakhe zokugqoka ezigcwele kakhulu (lapho , UJaime uqaphele, unezibuko ezintsha eziningana kuso - okusobala ukuthi uCersei ukhonze ukuzibuka kancanyana nsuku zonke, okukaJaime obecabanga ukuthi akunakwenzeka.) UCersei wakhulumela okuthile ocingweni, walukhiya walushaya walubeka phansi etafuleni lakhe eliseceleni kombhede.

"Phinda wenze lokho futhi ngiyafunga kwabayisikhombisa ngizokuklinya ebuthongweni bakho." Udadewabo owayelokhu ethandeka njalo wahayiza, ehlola ngokucophelela izinzipho zakhe futhi efaka nezinkemba ezibukhali kuye ngombono oluhlaza obulalayo. Uma ukubukeka kungabulala - kahle, ngabe ufile esibelethweni. Kusobala ukuthi wazalwa ebambe unyawo, naye wazalwa emgqolozele. Ngandlela thile kwakubonakala kunengqondo ngokwanele.

"Kuhlale kuyintokozo, Cersei. Yini lena yokuthi niphume noRobert Baratheon ngoLwesihlanu?"


End file.
